


i want to bloom for you

by Dibusu, Gaymer11037, huljk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Bondage and Discipline, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Crying, Dacryphilia, Denial, Dick Pumping, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Enemies to Lovers, Face-Sitting, Harry Potter Has a Large Cock, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humiliation, Intense Masturbation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Masochist reader, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non Stop Orgasms, Omorashi, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Slut Shaming, Smut, Watersports, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibusu/pseuds/Dibusu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaymer11037/pseuds/Gaymer11037, https://archiveofourown.org/users/huljk/pseuds/huljk
Summary: Getting detention wasn't the first thing Harry had in mind, and of all things, it was with HIM. But, what if I told you it was fate.[Fixed and revamped Dec 31, 2020]Happy New Years.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 39
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, there's a sudden little gap, but all ya gotta do is scroll down.
> 
> We forgot to take it out and we're super lazy. 
> 
> But anyway enjoy! This chapter took quite a long time :)
> 
> [This is a bit of out of context Draco, apologies for that!]

The orgasm tickled at its sensitive tip, broke free and again, for a fraction of a second, he pressed against Draco and stepped into the fiery kiss. Harry felt Draco's velvety, sweet tongue circling his.

The combination of his orgasm and this kiss was stunning, it carried him away, but again only until he had squirted his entire load on Draco's hand.

Then he escaped and stared at Draco in disbelief, unable to accept that he was getting carried away by him. He had climaxed five times in an hour onto Draco's hand.

And the disgust and desire he felt now far exceeded that of the first time.

Draco groaned loudly. Free of any restraint or shame. The sexual arousal that his bloodlust, his lust for fucking brought with it was enormous and Draco desired it.

He enjoyed the thought of it alone He loved the way his cock pulsed when he imagined Harry in all its wonderful, wild glory. "Mhhh ... Harry~"

Malfoy's reactions were obscene, utterly depraved, and unpredictably malicious. And he loved it.

"Ughh. Harry I might come." He grunted as the blissful smell of their sweat and other bodily fluids eroded the entire room, it smelled as if the room was occupied for a gang-bang but in reality it was just two lovey-dovey monsters, who mercifully fuck eachother like wild beasts.

As Harry was slammed onto the table his legs quivered as he shot his yellow salty fluids. Malfoy did not hesitate to take a dive and drank up all of the fluids Harry had let out. 

"What a delicious drink. Make me more you fat pig." Draco grabbed his black and red whip and _woosh_ he whipped the pale skin, which was now marked red. 

"I've left you unmarked this whole hour, here's the real fun." He devilishly smirked. He grabbed Harry by the legs and brought him up to his cock. 

"I've been nice. So fucking take this."

He thrusted into Harry which brought him in shock. The sudden intrusion and abuse that was brought to his hole. 

"You aren't even tight anymore." Draco slapped Harry on the cheek. It had been red but now has gotten redder. 

Draco fastened his hips and thrusted into the now known "least tightest" pussy he had ever had. 

"You gonna come?" He laughed as he let out a plow onto Potter's cock. It was neglected and painfully throbbed as he felt sensations overfill his whore hole.

Draco grunted and grabbed onto the former boy under him, he laid out his hand into his nipple and started playing with it. 

" _No.._ " Harry murmured to the point he started crying. Draco twisted the following nipple making Harry wince in pain. 

Draco being the damned sadist enjoyed the sobs and cries of Potter. He wanted more and strived for it. Malfoy brought his face to the boy's chest, his buds pink and puffy. 

He licked Potters' nipple and bit onto it. Harry screamed after that sudden action. His nipples; sore and absolutely red spurted out. 

"The fuck? Is this milk?" Draco hushed and licked up this new liquid Harry had never let out before.

"Gross and salty" He coughed up.

"FUCK Ahhhnnn~" he came. 

"You came from that?" 

Harry's arse tightened around Draco's below average cock. 

"Ah- Shit what's with the sudden tightening." Draco adjusted his cock.

"For a guy with a huge cock, you can't even last long! Pathetic." 

Snape Brings your arm and closes the windows with one of his sexy spells  
:smiling_face_with_3_hearts:  
he sticks his wand up your ass and does a spell so that pee comes out of the wand more and more pee started flowing in your ass some dropped on the floor some went in your punani. your stomach expanding more and more

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... that graduated I thought they started a family thye have kids! Oh well you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... that graduated I thought they started a family thye have kids! Oh well you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... that graduated I thought they started a family thye have kids! Oh well you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... that graduated I thought they started a family thye have kids! Oh well you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

Snape grabs your arm and closes the windows with one of his sexy spells.  
he sticks his wand up your ass and does a spell so that pee comes out of the wand more and more pee started flowing in your ass some dropped on the floor some went in your punani. your stomach expanding more and more

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

  
draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

  
Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

  
draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

  
Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

  
draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

  
Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

  
draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

  
Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

  
draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

  
Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/

Snape grabs your arm and closes the windows with one of his sexy spells.  
he sticks his wand up your ass and does a spell so that pee comes out of the wand more and more pee started flowing in your ass some dropped on the floor some went in your punani. your stomach expanding more and more

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

  
draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

  
Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

  
draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

  
Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

  
draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

  
Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

  
draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

  
Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

  
draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

  
Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

th at showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

  
Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

  
draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

  
Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

  
draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

  
Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

  
draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

  
Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

  
draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

  
Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

  
Snape grabs your arm and closes the windows with one of his sexy spells.  
he sticks his wand up your ass and does a spell so that pee comes out of the wand more and more pee started flowing in your ass some dropped on the floor some went in your punani. your stomach expanding more and more

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/

  
Snape grabs your arm and closes the windows with one of his sexy spells.  
he sticks his wand up your ass and does a spell so that pee comes out of the wand more and more pee started flowing in your ass some dropped on the floor some went in your punani. your stomach expanding more and more

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting the

th at showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

  
Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

  
draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

  
Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

  
draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

  
Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

  
draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

  
Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

  
draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

  
Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

  
Snape grabs your arm and closes the windows with one of his sexy spells.  
he sticks his wand up your ass and does a spell so that pee comes out of the wand more and more pee started flowing in your ass some dropped on the floor some went in your punani. your stomach expanding more and more

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/https://snapesdungeon.carrd.co/

  
Snape grabs your arm and closes the windows with one of his sexy spells.  
he sticks his wand up your ass and does a spell so that pee comes out of the wand more and more pee started flowing in your ass some dropped on the floor some went in your punani. your stomach expanding more and more

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting them inside your nipples :rolling_eyes::smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

WOW! This feels amazing not a single hole was left penetrated !! You asshole and pussy were purling from the pee in the wand and your nipples ZOOWEE MAMAa :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

it got fast and faster you wap felt hella hot" MORE DADDYS MORE IS THIS ALL YOU GOT" you begged they did a spell that MULITPLIED THE DICKS :scream: DADDYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

:sob: YOU FELT YOUR Eyes rolling to the back of your head youve never felt this much pleasure in a long long time. until they draco,harry,snape and the wands got to their limits and thrusted LIGHTNING SPEED YOU HOWLED YOU BARKED AWOOGA IT WAS SEXCI :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: until they came and released so much come you gained 65 more pounds ZOOWEE MAMA :exploding_head: you slurped that cum like it was the last meal you'd ever have and fell to the floor and grinned

That was so sexy lets do it again papis. Then you walk out the classroom naked into the hallways cuz your a weirdo whoreeee :rollingeye:

snape grinned as he was closing the windows we have a few special guest today im sure you know theyre names :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

"D-daddy m-my stomach is expanding with piss I want my stomach to expand with your d-dick!!!" you wail then you here the doors open to the classroom

draco and harry walk into the classroom buttnaked...W-what it's those famous 8th years... you thought in your head The boy in glass was wearing linguire while the other male was wearing a sexy nurse outfit that showed like nothing!!!

Inject me with your penises please daddy!!! :smiling_face_with_3_hearts: :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

Then they all walked up you you and grabbed their dicks and started putting the


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi guys

jodkxosossoxoskskeosksoekeskkslsls  
hi guys me loveing snape


	3. djDmdijdjddidjdijel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gdudjcudbdisjdidj

dnksmdkdkdkdo


	4. Thanks for reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks

Nxinundijniun. Bhubekjnnjenijneijjejhne

jhbwjhbbhjw thank you so much fhsirjdosnfjebejdjdjdjdjdor reading 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hdudjdi

jzkxjdoddjddmhr

**Author's Note:**

> This was the hottesr thijgin ivebrecvvert rwrote comment if it hot omgogmikfhwuywyh everyone 31 in this fanfic btw blushesjsdn dsheatyeus


End file.
